Volumetric loaders are used in variety of commercial and military applications. In general, a volumetric loader includes a large supply of a material (e.g., liquid, viscous liquid, granules, cast composite propellants, etc.) that is to be dispensed/distributed in small quantities to a number of relatively small receptacles. The material could be harmless (e.g., candy) or hazardous (e.g., ignitable propellants, explosives, etc.). For simplicity and cost effectiveness, many volumetric loaders utilize the force of gravity to supply the material to one or more dispensing or casting orifice arrangements, nozzles, etc. While this eliminates the need for costly and maintenance-requiring pumps, it also means that the casting nozzles should minimally obstruct the flow of any material supplied thereto. Further, in cases where precise amounts of the material must be dispensed, the casting nozzles must be producible with a minimum of variation during the production thereof so that dispensing performance and accuracy remains essentially constant from nozzle-to-nozzle.